


that didn't work out as planned— but i think i'm okay with it

by mazeofsilence



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, College AU, Fluff, Han Jisung is a Little Shit, Han Jisung is competitive, Hyunjin isn't in the first few chapters, Lee Minho just got dragged into this honestly, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Strangers to Lovers, and is affected by sunk cost fallacy, but we love him anyway, hyunsung nation rise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazeofsilence/pseuds/mazeofsilence
Summary: love can do strange things to a person— and by love, jisung means the pretty new boy who’s unintentionally stealing his spot at the top of their class.he plans for something to happen between them; things don’t go the way he wanted, but maybe that’s for the better?alternativelyjisung hating minho then realizing he actually likes him but his elaborate— untested, and likely to fail— plan to get together with him flops when destiny gives him hyunjin insteadsurprise, fuckers





	1. i.

it was four weeks into the school year that the professor walked in with a new student at his tail. majority of the class lift their heads to pay attention to the new arrival, save for a few students in the corner busy talking about… something of their interest.

 

“ashe isn’t  _ that _ bad at all! you lot just don’t know how to play her right,” seungmin whisper-yelled, being the only one aware of the growing silence in the room, and turns back to face the front.

 

felix arrogantly scoffed, “we’ll see if you keep saying the same as i crush you with my, clearly superior, vayne.” jisung laughed loudly at that, retorting, “god, lix, nobody even plays her anymore!”

 

“—and if mister han would like to lower his voice, i will introduce your new classmate for the semester,” the professor’s voice boomed. muffled laughter surrounded the boy as he cowered in his seat with a small “sorry, sir.”

 

“right. so. this is mister lee minho, a transferree from our sister school. be nice to him. minho, you can sit in front since it’s the only one available.”

 

the new guy shuffled onto the seat beside the class president, chan. the latter was expected to guide the other to the rest of the school later.

 

the history class continued as it had for the past month, except jisung noticed something different. drastically different.

 

he wasn’t the only one raising his hand, standing up and proceeding to actively contribute to the discussion.

 

it seemed like a small thing, but if you had known jisung for the years he’s been a student, you would know this isn’t  _ just _ a small thing to be bothered about.

 

_ the years he’s been a student? _  well, that only meant the years he’s been on top of the batch, of course. his marks varied, he wasn't on top in all of his subjects, but the marks of his excelling subjects made it so he rose above everyone no matter what. 

 

maybe it’s unfair to the top students of the other subjects he had, but that was the system and he wasn’t complaining. he was competitive, maybe too much so, and if the system showed that he was winning, he was happy.

 

so when he sees someone competing for one of his actual excelling subjects… he’s nearly  _ fuming _ at the thought of being surpassed, let alone by some new dude from another school.

 

*

 

after that class was lunch break for their entire friend group. they always thought they were lucky to have had the same lunch break slot; college could get in the way of bonding a lot of the time, especially when they’re of different majors. it was an opportunity to chill and chat about what had happened in the day so far.

 

jeongin didn’t even try to hide his amusement when he saw jisung’s face. “pfft, hyung! someone shit on your cereal this morning?”

 

“ _ language _ , innie,” woojin scolded. “you’re barely eighteen.”

 

“what do you even  _ mean _ ? i  _ am  _ already eighteen!”

 

“new guy's trying to steal his spot on the teacher’s pet throne,” felix shared, then almost spat out his drink having been hit on the back of the head by jisung.

 

“first of all, i am  _ not _ on the teacher’s pet throne. just face it that i’m better than y’all in the class,” he began, “second of all, no. i’m not mad.”

 

seungmin emits a noise similar to a witch’s cackle, mocking, “i’M nOT mAd.” he almost failed to evade the attack on his head that time. “bro, we  _ all _ see it. just say you’re pissed and go.”

 

“ugh, i just! i don’t know,” jisung hides his face in his hands. woojin reached over from two seats away to rub his back. “it shouldn’t bother me this much. but he’s  _ new _ and he’s already,” he made random gestures with his hands, “you know?”

 

“...i’m gonna pretend i understood what  _ that _ ,” changbin imitated the gestures from across jisung, ”meant. anyways, you said it yourself, sung. you shouldn’t be bothered this much, especially that you had to talk to us about it.”

 

“what? i tell you guys everything.”

 

“mm-mm,” jeongin shook his head. jisung scrunched his eyebrows together. “you’re too proud to tell us  _ everything _ . storytime only starts with you when it’s really bad.” the group agreed. 

 

it wasn’t a lie at all. jisung  _ was _ too proud to be spilling stories about what he felt about certain things. he joked around a lot, but the times he really started telling stuff to the group, it was about something serious. they noticed him deep in thought once it grew silent at the table.

 

“ayo, channie in the buil— wha- why are you guys so quiet?” chan entered, then sat beside woojin, who retold the situation to him after receiving jisung’s nod of approval. the president made an _ah,_ _i understand_ face and leaned to face the boy. “minho? he’s pretty nice actually.”

 

“oh  _ right _ , you had to tour him around,” the younger groaned, rubbing his face further into his hands. chan chuckled and shook his head. “whatever, i don’t care if he’s  _ pretty nice _ , i just have to beat him. or if i have to threaten him, i will. i’ll be fine.”

 

seungmin slung his arm around jisung’s shoulders as some form of a hug. “you don’t  _ have _ to beat him,  _ nor _ threaten him, sungie… you don’t always have to be better than everyone.”

 

“you don’t get it. it’s fine. i know what i have to do, you can just leave me be,” with that, he stood up and left the cafeteria.

 

the group stared at the doorway before woojin spoke, “our classes start in a few. we should go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ welcome~ jk i'm not a loona stan (mayhaps i should be idk)
> 
> anyways hello i am back with minsung but note that this won't be ending with minsung at all so enjoy it while it lasts :3 
> 
> this chapter was kinda just introductory but we'll get to the juicy stuff in the next parts :D
> 
> idk how often i'll update but i already have the next chapter written i'll just tease y'all that i have it but i won't post it hehe
> 
> till next chapter~


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung starts to have different thoughts about the new boy

_i shouldn’t be too bothered about it. it’s no big deal. if i work hard enough, i can get what i want, which is to be on top. and to stay there,_ jisung spoke in his mind. though it was a new challenge, being contested like this, he knew that he had the drive to conquer it.

 

having thought about it more, he realized that maybe it was getting a little boring always being number one. but he wouldn't admit to that. he enjoyed the spot and he won’t give it up to the new boy.

 

_the new boy,_ he thought again. _i’ve been so driven to beat him all this time, i wonder what he thinks? chan did say he’s nice, so… eh. nah._ he shook off the thought of even approaching him to know his opinion about the whole thing. about a budding rivalry that he didn’t even sign up for. maybe jisung was a bit harsh on that part, but sometimes his ego liked to tell him that he couldn’t care less about the kids trying to compete with him on whatever it may be.

 

after leaving the cafeteria, jisung took it upon himself to walk to their next class alone. he thought he had walked into an empty room, but the boy quickly realized that was not the case. minho was already sat in a chair near the corner of the room.

 

in jisung’s seat.

 

_of course_ , he thought. _what are the chances?_

 

“excus—” he stopped himself once he stood in front of his seat. _holy shit. i can’t do this. what the hell is he made of? how can someone look this good? why had i not noticed before i decided i want to fight him? he fell from heaven. an angel, i just know it. that’s what he is. no human could ever be this perfect._

 

he only realized that he caught minho’s attention when he started waving at jisung's face. “s-sorry, it’s nothing,” he uttered, then almost _ran_ to the other side of the room. at the opposite corner, in front of the class.

 

he didn’t notice the way minho’s eyes followed him and softly chuckled when he was seated.

 

a few minutes later, felix and seungmin walked in and noticed the different person in jisung’s seat as well. they looked around for a bit before laughing at jisung frantically waving for them to sit with him. “this isn’t our usual arrangement, sung,” seungmin smirked while they approached him and sat down.

 

“he’s so pretty what the fuck what the fuck???” jisung whisper-yelled. “i can’t fight _that??_ ”

 

“literally no one told you to fight him,” felix rolled his eyes. “we, well, seungmin, _specifically_ told your smartass that you don’t have to be better than everyone.”

 

“did you _see_ his eyes? they’re like of cats’,” jisung continued, staring dreamily at (roughly) minho’s direction and head resting on one hand. he definitely did not just ignore everything lix said. “they’re so pretty. his jawline is carved as _fuck,_  so is his nose. thank god our school allows hair color because holy _shit_ the silver looks good on him.”

 

the two across him shared a look, turned to look at minho, then back at jisung. “seems like someone’s whipped,” the blonde coughed. the _someone_ abruptly stopped his unintentional heart-eyes and removed his hand from his head to hit felix. “yah! no one seems whipped. no one is whipped.”

 

“i didn't know you changed your name to ‘no one’, sung!”

 

“shut the fuck up!!!”

 

someone sighed heavily behind them, “you’re so _loud_.” they looked at the speaker to find their professor seated at the back of the room. they also noticed the deafening silence that had already fallen on the students. jisung said his muffled sorry's for the second time that day and all three of them hurriedly made themselves actually presentable for class.

 

“anyways, class,” the english professor continued as she walked to the front, “we're sorting you all into groups for your first project.” groans and sighs were immediately heard across the room.

 

all coming from everyone, even jisung. it’s not that he disliked being graded in groups. he absolutely _despised_ it. not only do his groupmates rely on him because obviously, _he’s the smartest one, he can do all of this for us on his own_ ; he also has to suck it up and tell them that this _is_ a groupwork— and that he has to _rely_ _on_ _them_ as well. they may all have the same courses and the same majors, but _wow_ some of them could really slack off and it pissed him off to no end.

 

the groupings were formed in the old-fashioned way, count-offs from left to right and the ones with the same number get into the same group. jisung’s already counted off the entire room, of course, before the professor had even stopped talking. his line-up seemed promising so far. seemed.

 

but he nearly stopped breathing at the last member of the room, the one in the corner, the one who was seated at jisung’s original spot.

 

they had the same number.

 

he was on the verge of a mental breakdown— and he didn’t even know why! a blush annoyingly grew on his cheeks when he realized that they would be seated beside or in front of each other, _like some schoolgirl about to breathe the same air as her crush_ , he thought. he shook his head rapidly and turned to the front to answer what number he had. then the count-off continued to confirm that, yep, he was indeed groupmates with his newfound crush.

 

_wait... crush?_ he shook his head again, slapping his face not-so-softly for good measure. “what the hell are you doing,” felix whispered from next to him, his brows scrunched and eyes glaring at the boy’s actions. “i’m all good,” jisung answered.

 

seungmin nearly snorted from behind him, “that wasn’t the question, stupid.” jisung’s eyes widened before he hid his face in his hands.

 

“i’m an idiot. shut my brain up, _please,_ ” he groaned.

 

“no can do, sir. we need it, we’re groupmates.”

 

“yeah, but we have the other smart boy, too. make _him_ do the work this time.”

 

_"ooooooo~_ ” felix cooed. “you guys have pretty boy!!” hands coming from jisung shuffled to cover his mouth (and his whole face for that matter). they were pushed away quickly, “get away, dirty hands! plus, i’m right, no?”

 

jisung groaned _again_ , slamming his head down on the table. it probably should have hurt but perhaps his self-embarrassment was hurting his ego more.

 

after the professor provided information for the project, she ordered for them to _get to work now!,_ so they all transfer seats accordingly. jisung’s group decided to approach said boy first, all arranged to sit in a circle after felix left to his own group with a dramatic cry.

 

minho decided it would be _real_ nice to sit _right_ beside him.

 

he suppressed another groan before reiterating their requirements to the group, with them listening carefully. but that’s the case— they _only_ listened. no nods of _okay, got it_ , or suggestions of what to do, questions, _nothing_. it was frustrating. don’t they have anything to say?

 

“sssso... we’ll start with dividing the work then,” he began. “yeji and ryujin can do the visual presentation, you like drawing, right?” he barely received nods before turning to the next, “beomgyu can—” “wait hold up, hold up.”

 

he paused. he slowly turned to look at minho before raising a brow in question. “you won’t explain what we’re gonna do first?”

 

“after the assignments, they’ll be easier to explain—”

 

“the presentation would be better if we knew what we’re _all_ doing.” jisung stared at him, a challenge for minho to continue. “so, _smarts_. tell us what tasks are up and _then_ we’ll divide the work.” he blinked.

 

the other four remained silent. seungmin looked more amused than scared. jisung looked at them before nodding once sharply. “okay. fine. here’s what we have.”

 

*

 

“so, that was hot.”

 

seungmin’s whole body shook with laughter, hand slapping jeongin’s poor shoulder for extra effect. “you’re turning more and more into a dumbass, seriously. ‘smarts’ isn’t even _close_ to a cute petname???”

 

“it’s a compliment!” jisung threw his hands up in defeat. the three youngers shook their heads, but chuckled all the same.

 

they were all on their way home, dismissal being another time of bonding for them; minus their acting parents, woojin and chan, probably off on a study date. and changbin, whose dismissal was a lot earlier and he wanted some rest so he got it. “god, what’s going on… i was _so_ ready to fight him earlier, really! _so_ ready!”

 

“no fighting, we’ve established that,” jeongin slid a hand harshly down his own face.

 

“i know, no fighting, none anymore… ah!”

 

the crush-struck boy’s eyes widened, his smile slowly grew, and he clapped his hands excitedly like a lightbulb just went _ding!_ on top of his head.

 

“i’ll make him fall in love with me instead!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes our little quokka can be... i don't know if i should say too dumb or too smart for his own good lmAO but anyways
> 
> he seems to have a brilliant plan laid out in his mind but is it gonna work? is it brilliant at /all/? 
> 
> we'll find out both in the next chapter~


	3. iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung's plan is explained and is a go

at this point, mid-term exams had passed a couple weeks ago. tomorrow was the first day they could see their current marks for the semester. the day before, though, the boys decided to have a random sleepover at jisung’s—conveniently the house closest to their uni.

 

“i’m excited to see our grade in history tomorrow. finally!” jisung exclaimed.

 

“you kinda have the right to be excited over any of your subjects,” chan pointed out, “high marks always seem to make their way to you.”

 

any other time, chan would've been right. but at that moment, to jisung, it wasn’t the case at all. “i flunked my exams on purpose,” he grinned.

 

everyone’s jaw  _ dropped _ . “um—” “now now, before you ask why! i will explain my genius plan!”

 

“are you being serious?” seungmin started. the others were silent in shock and confusion. “jisung, it’s literally the beginning of the year, we’re already juniors. we can’t be—”

 

“if i fail these exams in particular, the professor will notice. he'll call me up and i’ll make up some excuse about how i know i’ve been slacking. so i’ll ask for a tutor!” the way jisung explained his apparent  _ genius _ plan was so enthusiastic, it made it seem so fool-proof and plausible.

 

“obviously he’ll give me a tutor with the highest grades next to mine. clearly, that’s the love of my life.”

 

silence.

 

_ well, i expected better than this, _ he thought.  _ where’s the “jisung, you’re a geniu—” _

 

“oh my god!!!" the eldest wheezed. chan couldn’t hold it back either and nearly falling to the floor as he laughed.

 

“jisung, what in fuck goes on in your head??” felix cackled, nearly in stitches as well _.  _

 

“you’re a jackass. an absolute dimwit. an idiot,” seungmin complained. “you’re the smartest kid in academics??? why is it so  _ easy _ for you to come and pull through with something  _ this _ idiotic???”

 

felix and jeongin were no different to the two eldest, literally on the floor, clutching their stomachs. 

 

“holy  _ wow _ , hyung,” the maknae gasped, “i never expected you to,”  _ wheeze _ , “come up with something,”  _ gasp _ , “like this!”

 

jisung looked at them in confusion, eyebrows scrunched together, bottom lip protruded to a pout. “is it… bad?”

 

“ _ yes! _ ” they all said at once. it would’ve been funny how in sync it was, but he found none of it funny at all. he thought the plan was perfect, nothing would go wrong. it was totally fool-proof (in the scenarios he’s made up in his head).

 

he guessed they'd find out after history class had ended. 

 

*

 

since it was the time period to show the class their marks, lessons weren't going to push through that next day. that didn't mean the students could sit back and relax, though— everyone was shaking in excitement or anxiety. the professor sat behind the desk and began calling up the students one by one.

 

it was finally jisung’s turn and he could  _ sense _ the professor’s disappointment. “han… this is a change.”

 

he looked at the screen and saw that it wasn’t  _ extremely _ bad (the exams covered barely two-fifths of their final grading) but it was bad enough to see a difference. as an honor student, he was expected to be on top of his game always. 

 

he sighed (kinda dramatically to be honest) and ran a hand through his hair. “i’ve put off studying a lot sir, i apologize,” he began. “maybe i need some motivation, i don’t know.”

 

“motivation can’t be given to you, jisung. you probably know that.” he nodded. “unless you’re suggesting motivation in some tangible form, i’d like you to—”

 

“how about a tutor?” he interrupted. the professor nearly gaped at him. “it could be of big help, to me… i mean, it isn’t  _ that _ bad but if i don’t find enough will to study better soon then i’ll flunk even harder... sir.” he had to be really careful. he nearly spoke informally at the explanation. 

 

the elder took a few seconds to consider before speaking, “we’ll talk after class. you can sit down now.”

 

he walked back to his seat behind seungmin and next to felix. “so?” they inquired in sync. again, funny if jisung was in the mood.

 

“i think he’s actually considering the tutor thing!” he grinned. “we’re talking after class.”

 

the two shared a look, worried and amused at the same time. “if this works… your  _ mind, _ sung. it amazes me sometimes.”

 

the last student was called up to view her grades then the professor realized it was time for the next period. he dismissed the class but gave jisung a look of  _ except you _ . of course, he understood. it was the thing he’d been looking forward to the whole period, anyway. 

 

seungmin pushed him towards the desk as felix was already heading outside. “we’ll wait for you.” with a nod, he followed the blonde.

 

“so, a tutor, you say?” he started. jisung sat closest to the teacher’s desk and nodded. “i have a few students in mind but since this is a history class, we should give you the… next best before you decided you’d fail your mid-terms.”

 

_ yes, _ he thought.  _ this is it. my plan’s going exactly as i planned. i can’t believe it’s working but like i kinda can believe it is. i’m a fucking genius. _

 

he nodded again, holding back a smile. “we have the same thoughts, sir. who did you have in mind?” he was kind of playing dumb at this point, but obviously he can’t make it seem like he orchestrated the whole thing. then he wouldn’t have been offered the tutor in the first place.

 

the professor viewed something on his laptop for a few seconds before pointing  with his pen on the screen. “well, i complied the best performing students in the classes i handle so far… i think this one’s the best.”

 

jisung couldn’t handle the anticipation. he stood beside him and tried to focus on where he was pointing. he turned the laptop away.

 

“han. you’re not allowed to see other classes’ grades.”

 

“sorry, sir… wait, what do you mean  _ other class? _ ” his eyes widened.  _ fuck, it’s not— _

 

“your tutor will be hwang hyunjin from section 2.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIGHT here we go finally. minsung arc is either over or on pause i'll let y'all figure it out jk but anyway
> 
> hyunsungists it is time !!!
> 
> jisung ain't too happy about it tho, we'll see what he thinks. as well as someone else's thoughts ;)
> 
> til next chapter~


	4. iv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung began to lose hope, but maybe he'll find some fun out of this // hyunjin discovers his fate

“what’s taking him so long?” felix whined, nearly standing up to peek through the door. seungmin pulls him down right away.

 

“be patient. i want to laugh at him when we find out it didn’t work,” the brunette snickered. 

 

felix huffed. he had his doubts but he also thought maybe it could actually work? it’s never been done by any of them before, but now that jisung is actually one step closer to his goal, he believed that anything was possible.

 

until said boy walked out the door slowly and slumped hard against the wall where the two were sitting. “i was so close. yet so far.”

 

“uh, i guess you don’t have a tutor?” seungmin started. “it’s okay dude, there’s other ways for you to—”

 

“who the fuck is hwang hyunjin??” jisung nearly yelled. the youngers scrunched their brows in confusion. 

 

the blonde thought for a bit. “he’s um. i know him from dance?” his words came out like a question, like if he said the wrong thing the other would burst.

 

“ _ dance? _ the second best in history has  _ dance _ as his elective?”

 

there was silence for a few moments before seungmin realized— “he’s tutoring you?!” felix made an  _ ohhh _ face and instantly felt bad. he  _ was _ so close yet so far. jisung looked like he was close to tears.

 

“damn ma, is it that serious?” 

 

“shut up, lix, he’s going through it.”

 

“woah, is everything okay?” a voice echoed from somewhere in the hallway. why didn’t they hear those footsteps? they look up to see— ah. this was a great day for jisung.

 

minho crouched down in front of them with a concerned look. jisung hid his face in his hands. god  _ damn _ he felt so ashamed. the eldest almost reached out to pat jisung's head or something but seungmin put his hand down. he raised a brow. “none of your business. let’s go.” 

 

they all stood up, the youngers leaving minho in the hallway, still a mix of confused and concerned. 

 

*

 

jisung slammed his whole being down on his bed, mentally exhausted. his plan did go through most of the way until it failed  _ completely _ at the very last step. so close.

 

“i know i said i’d laugh but this is actually kinda sad.”

 

“i expected you to laugh anyway, to be honest.”

 

a strong hit landed on felix’s shoulder and pushed him to fall beside jisung. “yah! i’m not  _ that _ cruel. i can be empathetic,” seungmin glared. 

 

felix looked up in confusion. “you admitted  you can be pathetic? damn, didn’t know you had it in you.”

 

“i said empa— you bitch,” he huffed. the blonde doubled over in laughter. “i’m just a comedic genius! right, sung— sung?”

 

they only noticed what was happening when his whole body was shaking and they could hear muffled sniffling. “hey, hey, it’s alright..”

 

“goddamnit,” he sobbed and finally sat up. “i’m so stupid. how did i even think it would work? miracles never happen.” his gaze was set on some point in the bedsheet, thoughts set elsewhere.

 

felix pulled jisung into his arms and softly ran a hand through his hair. “you’re not stupid, sung…” he trailed. seungmin glared at them. “it’s just… maybe it was worth a shot? i mean it hadn’t worked out but… you can get close to minho some other way, right?”

 

the taller brunette shook his head. he took one of jisung’s hands into his in comfort. “he can, but now he has this hwang dude to deal with. i’m assuming you couldn’t just back out suddenly because you’d look like you planned it all along?” the boy nodded. “how long will it be?”

 

jisung held up one finger. “one session? ji, we can’t gues—”

 

“one session every week for a month.”

 

“four times, just a month can’t be that bad?” felix suggested. “you’ll be done with it in no time.”

 

“or he could just tell hwang that he was faking it and they’d call off the tutors because jisung doesn’t need them anyway.” the two looked at seungmin. “i have a point. why would you try to meet up anyway?”

 

the eldest sat in thought (again). why  _ would _ he try to get the tutors? he didn’t need them. he was probably smarter than this hyunjin guy, he could learn better on his own. but he’s stubborn— he had to finish what he started. unfortunately.

 

he sighed heavily. “i just have to, alright? maybe i can just annoy the shit out of him for the hell of it.”

 

“i don’t think that’s—”

 

“no, let him, minnie!” felix clapped. jisung smiled for the first time that afternoon. grinned, even.

 

change of plans.

 

**

 

_ what is he calling me up for? i swear to god if this is about my one mistake in the exam. _

 

“what did you need, sir?” hyunjin inquired as he walked up to the platform. 

 

the professor gestured him to sit down, making the boy even more confused. “i’m sure you’re aware of your standing in the class in terms of your grades?”

 

he thought for a moment. “i’m highest in this class?” the elder nodded. 

 

“a student of mine is in need of tutoring. i thought you would fit best for it.”

 

“sorry, sir, but what do i—”

 

“you’ll receive incentive for it, if you worry about that part. i’ll take care of it.”

 

they sat in silence. hyunjin had no idea what incentive he was being offered, but he trusted the professor enough, he guessed. tutoring couldn’t be that bad, he’s done it before for his friends back in his old schools for no price. maybe he could make a friend out of it, too? 

 

“okay… but wait, who’s the student?”

 

“han jisung from section 1.”

 

his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. 

 

_ the _ han jisung? resident smartass and top student of their  _ entire batch? _ needed tutoring? 

 

hyunjin was convinced this was some prank but the professor could  _ not _ be kidding right now. he even sounded disappointed uttering the boy’s name at that moment.

 

he felt as if he wasn’t even worth the other’s  _ presence. _ he knew he was smart but jisung was on another level. when he pulled all-nighters studying a semester's-worth of lessons, he’d heard jisung’s classmates complaining about how the boy didn’t even bother to review any of the lectures. 

 

and yet, he still came out on top.

 

“sir i- i don't think i should—”

 

“you’re the next best, hyunjin. i didn’t choose you for no reason.” 

 

“i…” hyunjin sighed. he should at least try… right?

 

with a hesitant nod, he agreed to the arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always this is not beta'd so don't fight me sksksks
> 
> ALRIGHT i know some of y'all expected them to meet right away but that ain't fun so we going ✈ unintentional slow burn ISH i'm not gonna make it that bad bc i don't exactly know how to do slow burn skkdkd
> 
> we've heard hyunjin's thoughts! he knows jisung but jisung doesn't know him lmao typical budding romance stuff jk anyways they will actually meet soon y'all can leave ur predictions on how thaT will go (i've already written it out but it's fun hearing from the readers uwu)
> 
> posting next chapter ✈ super soon bc i am: excited ok bye see ya


	5. v.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they [finally] meet

hyunjin was nervous. why? he didn’t really know.

 

well, actually, he did. he was about to face and confirm to _tutor_ the best of the best in their level, in the form of han jisung.

 

he supposed that that wasn’t enough reason to be nervous, though. jisung wasn’t going to eat him alive, he just had to sit there and listen to whatever hell of a lesson he needed tutoring on.

 

that’s what he thought.

 

the professor arranged for them to meet every friday, whatever time they choose. he told them (individually, they hadn’t officially met yet) that they wouldn’t be monitored by him because he figured the two would be fine on their own.

 

much to hyunjin’s relief, if he’s being honest. hyunjin didn’t want to feel the pressure of being watched by a superior when, in this instance, he _was_ the superior to the tutee.

 

before that discussion ended, the elder of the students asked if the professor knew when jisung’s classes ended and where to find him then. thank god he knew and offered the information right away. he had to give a little heads-up, right?

 

hyunjin approached the said room at the said time the day after. he was surprised to see a familiar boy come into view once the students started filing out of the room. “yo, lix!” he waved.

 

the blonde whipped his head towards his direction in confusion. confusion turned to… shock? nervosity? nonetheless, he smiled and waved back before approaching the taller.

 

“hey! what brought you here?” felix asked, yet turned his head again like he was looking for someone.

 

“ah, i didn’t mention the other day… i was assigned to tutor someone in this class. didn’t know you were in the same as him, though,” hyunjin explained. he looked around as well, not knowing they were looking for the same person.

 

when said person finally shuffled out of the room with someone taller, felix waved them over to where they were. “seung-sung!” he called. the two rolled their eyes at the ‘nickname’ and made their way.

 

they halted, however, at the sight of the tall brunette behind felix.

 

the said tall brunette didn’t know what to make of that action. he made eye contact with both of them, kind of a funny sight as they all held expressions of shock for some reason. felix just stood there a bit confused. finally, they reached their spot.

 

“uh, ‘sup? who’s this?” seungmin greeted. the blonde smiled nervously and pat hyunjin on the back. “this is—”

 

“hyunjin, from sir kim’s second section,” he cut off. his gaze fixed on the smallest of the four. “u-uh.. yeah, i’m sure you’re aware by now. can i talk to you for a bit, jisung?”

 

the boy kept his face of shock, brows raised and eyes wide. hyunjin found it akin to a squirrel, true to the words of some people who mentioned how he looked. he supposed it was kind of cute. _wait, what—_

 

“you can say what you have to say now, if it’s not that private,” he replied suddenly. he’d lost the surprised look from earlier and replaced it with an indifferent one. _...nevermind._ the other two just stood there in awkward silence despite the noise from the students in the hallway.

 

“r-right! right. um,” the tallest stuttered. _stop, why are you stuttering?_ “sir said we meet every friday, wherever, whenever. i-i just wanted to give a heads-up in case you, you know. had a place or time in mind.” he scratched the back of his head. _why was that such a mouthful…_

 

in his slight panic he missed the way jisung’s lips almost formed into a smirk. “library, 4pm sharp.” was the only thing he said before turning away and walking out the hallway.

 

felix and seungmin blinked. “well, that was brief. see you in dance, jin,” the blonde waved while the brunette didn’t make eye contact again and followed suit.

 

hyunjin walked over to a bench and sat, immediately rubbing his face almost violently with his hands. “ugh, why was that so hard,” he groaned.

 

he went home that day still shaking off his nervosity. after flopping onto his bed face first, he felt something jump on him and the rapid patting on his back.

 

“kkami, what am i gonna do,” he faced upwards, grabbing and cuddling the puppy. he thrashed around for a bit before giving up in the boy’s arms.

 

“you’re the only one i can talk to right now. i wish you could give me advice but you wouldn’t really know anything about tutoring the top student in your batch who doesn't seem to want to talk to me and happens to be a really cute dude, hm?”

 

kkami continued to stare into space.

 

*

 

the days leading up to friday, 4pm sharp in the library were near torture for hyunjin. he was either thinking about how early he should arrive at the library so he wouldn’t disappoint the other by being late, planning what he'd actually start tutoring him on, or wondering how would it feel to his hands on the other’s cheeks to squish—

 

he paused walking. _wait, where did that thought come from?_ some dude pushed him out of the way before he realized that he was literally blocking the hallway. and that he was right in front of his designated room for the morning.

 

during all of his classes, he kept thinking that time couldn't go any slower than this. he didn’t know if he was excited or nervous for the meeting. he also didn’t know why he would be either of those emotions. he was just glad he didn’t have dance that day because he wouldn’t have been able to focus at all.

 

his final bell rang and he shuffled to gather his things before rushing out the room. _calm down, it’s still an hour before the time…_ he tried calming himself. his feet didn’t seem to listen to him as they walked faster towards the library.

 

once he got there, he settled himself at a two-seater table and waited.

 

and waited.

 

and waited.

 

and wa—

 

“ah, there you are,” quiet footsteps and a voice greeted. hyunjin looked up to see the smuggest look on jisung's face.

 

“..it’s been two hours since you told me to meet here,” he scolded. “you literally even said sh—”

 

“‘sharp’? i don’t exactly follow that word. especially for things that don’t matter to me much.” the taller gaped. jisung smiled wider, and more… annoyingly.

 

the younger loudly sat down opposite hyunjin, earning a few _“shhh"s_ from a few students around. he rolled his eyes and crossed his legs. “so? you’re my prof now?”

 

“n-not exactly.” _am i being serious? i’m already frustrated but i’m still stuttering in front of him._ the other raised his brow. “i’m just here to help with whatever you failed in on the exam. which is..?” he pressed.

 

jisung shrugged. he relaxed further in his seat with crossed arms and a smirk. “i don’t really know. you can just teach me what you _think_ i should know.”

 

hyunjin was appalled. what the hell was this? he expected tutoring an ashamed and compliant student because he failed an exam after always being the most excellent. “i.. i can’t help if you don’t tell me what you got wrong? have you even reviewed your own paper?”

 

a stapled set of papers were almost _thrown_ at his face, thankfully only landing on his hands resting on the table. he huffed. _a brat? really?_ he glared at the other (who, naturally, smiled back) and began looking through the sheets.

 

 _oh shit,_ he thought. he really did flunk _hard_. hyunjin had already wondered how he could have possibly failed the exam, but he didn’t consider that a large portion of the papers would be crossed wrong.

 

he did notice something, though. “the most important part of the exam is a bunch of.. excuse my language, bullshit, jisung,” he continued flipping the pages back and forth, not noticing that the boy didn’t answer.

 

until said boy started giggling and the older looked up to see him typing and laughing at his phone. _the fuck?_

 

“yah,” hyunjin called. it wasn’t loud but loud enough to sound annoyed. oh boy. “ever been taught manners?”

 

jisung set his phone down the table, smile not moving from his face.  “sorry, what was that?”

 

he sighed and ran a hand through his hair in irritation. he noticed the other’s smile slightly faltered as he stared. he tried to level his voice as library-friendly as possible and spoke. “listen here, han.”

 

“i don’t care if you’re the best student in our level. i don’t care if you’re the best student in the entire school. if you refuse to listen to what i have to say for our next three meetings, then i’ll have to make you listen.”

 

a few seconds passed before jisung scoffed quietly. amusedly. “this is great.”

 

the taller raised a brow. “what?”

 

“ah, nothing. care to tell me how you’re making me listen?” his smirk grew. hyunjin blinked. how _was_ he going to make this brat listen?

 

“i- you- well, i can start,” he finally responded, reaching to slide the phone to his side of the table, “by taking this away.”

 

“nice try,” jisung teased. “i have plenty of things to keep me busy while you babble about something i don’t care about.” he pulled up his bag and started looking through it.

 

the other huffed and rolled his eyes. he’s sounding like a broken record in his head asking what the fuck should he do if jisung kept acting like this. _i signed up for this shit, but god damn someone is making it difficult._ he sighed loudly, grabbed the younger’s phone, and shot it inside the open bag. “if you’re gonna keep up with this, might as well leave. you look ready enough.”

 

when jisung looked up from his bag, hyunjin didn’t really know what to make of his face. was he shocked? more amused? kind of… worried? the expression wiped off his face as quickly as it appeared. that weirded him out even more.

 

“honestly, i didn’t want these sessions anyway. i’ll gladly take my leave,” he zipped his bag up and stood. they stared at each other for a few moments.

 

the older didn't know he held a hard expression of disappointment and exhaustion. he noticed that jisung almost looked guilty for leaving. the boy's features softened, at least.

 

“b-bye," he turned and started walking away, the other’s gaze continuing to follow. hyunjin raised a brow when jisung paused. he twisted half of his body around and opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but quickly turned again and rushed out the library doors.

 

“goddamnit,” hyunjin muttered, violently running both hands through his hair. he thought he would wait for a few minutes inside the library so he wouldn’t run into the other on the way home.

 

_‘he just had to sit there and listen’, my ass._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo, ayo, stray keeedz, yuP— wait wrong artist uh
> 
> HI THEY FINALLY MET i'm so stoked hyunsung is here but they ain't queer yet 🤩🤩🤩 i think most of y'all expected things to go south but i still hoped u enjoyed reading their first meeting (to an extent lmao) (also why was this so lengthy for me mf uhh)
> 
> next chapter wtf goes on?? why did jisung shift moods when he turned to leave? make up ur mind omg jk but we have The Tea spilled in the next chapter uwu
> 
> new tag: jisung is a little shit good day folks


	6. vi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung realizes a few things // hyunjin is suspicious

“hyung, you look bothered again,” jeongin nudged jisung on the arm. “is it something serious?”

 

he sat in silence, completely lost in thought. they were out on the field bleachers, watching the school’s soccer varsity team train for their next match. the training period was set late afternoon into the night, so the group figured they’d stay for chan and go home with him.

 

once he refocused his eyesight, he realized it was set on the team meeting with their coach. “hmm?” he turned to the youngest.

 

changbin snorted and ruffled the boy's hair. “we _said_ ,” he emphasized, “what the fuck is up? you’ve been staring into god knows what for the past hour.”

 

“don’t think we didn't notice you during lunch, too,” seungmin pressed. “if it’s minho agai—”

 

“was i too much?” jisung asked. the rest of them raised a brow in question. “i mean, aish, the tutor thing...” he sighed and rested his head on one hand.

 

felix hummed. “what even happened? you just told us you left earlier than y’all planned,” he replied. it was true, he didn’t say any more than that.

 

totally not because he was embarrassed of what he did.

 

when he walked out of the library the previous afternoon, he took a deep breath and sighed the loudest sigh he’s ever released. he continued walking until he stopped to slump on a seat at the cafeteria. “jisung, right?” someone approached, almost making him jump in fright. he turned to face behind him.

 

oh.

 

“ah, hey, minho…” he trailed, looking anywhere but forward and turning back around. however, the other rounded his table and sat in front of him with a large cup of some iced drink. “what are you still doing here? it’s near seven.”

 

“dance team rehearsals,” he answered. _he dances, too… ah, shit._ “i could ask you the same thing, but i guess being top one has its own duties?”

 

jisung cracked an awkward smile. “uh, yeah, i guess you could say that.” minho kept his gaze on the boy, taking a big sip from the drink. suddenly, he felt conscious about how he dressed today.

 

“can i tell you a secret?” the older inquired. jisung finally looked him in the eyes and raised both brows. “i have a special talent of reading people.”

 

he chuckled. “is that supposed to be an icebreaker? why do you think so?”

 

“i know when someone’s troubled just by looking at their face.” jisung's smile slowly dropped and he looked away again. “mind telling me?” minho leaned forward with a face of concern.

 

“ah… it’s nothing. you read wrong,” he nervously replied. even more reason for the other to be intrigued.

 

“something really is up!” he almost cheered. abruptly, however, his expression turned stressed. “oh god, if it’s my horrible reporting back in first sem, i’m so sor—”

 

“wha- what, no, not at all! you did fantastic, actually?” jisung blurted, waving his hands in front exaggeratedly. he realized he was overdoing it slightly and immediately withdrawed his hands to his lap. “you, um. you did good. i think you hard-carried us on that one.”

 

minho smiled widely. _cutely_ , jisung thought. “thanks, but _i_ think your leadership saved our asses.” the younger fought to hide the blush creeping onto his face, succeeding because of the dim lighting in that part of the cafeteria. they often wondered why it was open until this time (and even later), but remembered there were also students who took the night shift. “soooo, if i’m wrong on that one,” he continued to press, “what let our smart cutie down?”

 

 _our smart cutie? fuck, i’m gonna spontaneously combust. i’m gonna melt into the ground._ “a-ah, don’t worry about it? i-it shouldn’t concern you.”

 

“c’mon, jisung-ah,” he cooed. _he better stop this shit._ minho then sat up straight suddenly, though, and the mood shifted, gaining a serious kind of vibe. “no, really. i’m sure i can help? people at my old school kinda treated me as their counselor because i gave such great advice,” he smiled and wiggled his brows. _adorable, goddamnit._

 

jisung didn’t know exactly how that prompted him to spill about the events at the library, but of course he left out some crucial details— such as why he intentionally failed the exam and pushed the idea of getting tutors to their professor. the reason was right in front of him, fuck’s sake.

 

“-and i don’t know, dude? i started feeling bad when i left and just now, when you saw me, i just kept thinking about it,” he ended.

 

minho hummed and took another sip. “you don’t know what?” he asked.

 

“huh?”

 

“you said ‘i don’t know, dude’. you don’t know what?”

 

jisung thought for a second. he had a point… what didn’t he know? “i… i don’t know either? i feel weird.”

 

“you don’t know how you really feel about what you did? it was pretty dumb, by the way, forgive me for being frank,” minho chuckled. the other palmed his face.

 

“okay, i know _that_ ,” he replied, answer muffled in his hand. “but you’re kinda right? i guess i thought it would be fun and now it’s like, biting me in the ass.”

 

the older laughed again. jisung hid his face further in his hands. “ah, don’t be so embarrassed. everyone’s done some stupid shit at least once in their lives,” he grinned at him. “but what you did was stupid _and_ a little uncalled for. well, _very_ uncalled for. i suggest you apologize the next time you meet.”

 

“literally not until next week. i have to feel horrible for seven days.”

 

“no, stupid, we’re in the same school. you’ll probably see each other around?” he raised a brow.

 

jisung scrunched his brows together as he realized something. “it’s strange that i _don’t_ see him around. i feel like i would have noticed him before?” he wondered out loud. “i definitely wouldn’t forget that kind of pretty.”

 

“ooooo!” minho leaned forward, elbows resting on the table and hands on either side of his face. “that kind of _what_?” he teased.

 

the younger’s eyes widened. “huh— nothing, what? what kind? whose?” he rambled. minho’s grin grew wider.

 

“aha! you like him!” he shouted. _what in hell?_

 

jisung quickly pressed his hands to the other’s mouth with a _“shhhhh!”_ followed by minho’s “i’m right!!”

 

“no!” jisung exclaimed, hands thrown to the air then to his sides. “just— anyone with eyes would find him… good-looking.”

 

“riiight, right,” the elder said, sarcastically. he pulled out his phone from his pocket, “let’s prove it. what’s his name?”

 

the other raised a brow. “hwang hyunjin.”

 

minho apparently didn’t need to search him up on social media to confirm to himself, eyes and mouth wide open and phone dropped to the table, that “oh shit, yeah, that dude’s face is unreal”.

 

“the fuck, why do you know what he looks like already?”

 

“i think you could’ve figured that since i’m in the dance team, i’d have dance as my elective,” he began. “we have that class together.”

 

jisung rolled his eyes and dug his face into his hands again. _they fucking know each other, of course. way to be stuck in the middle of my two… wait, my two what? minho’s my only crush here— huh, what crush? what the hell am i even thinking??_

 

he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a snort. “what?”

 

“nothing. you looked like you were thinking pretty hard just now. care to share?”

 

it dawned on him that sometimes he vocalizes his thoughts when he gets too into them.

 

a blush quickly crept to his face. “fuck, uhhh, did i say something weird?”

 

minho giggled. “ _what the hell am i even thinking?_ ” he mocked. “you didn’t exactly expand, though. sadly,” he added with a sweet smile.

 

 _oh, thank god._ he sighed with relief, another giggle pulled from the other. he glanced at the windows showing outside the school, onto the time on his phone. 9:30pm. “fuck, it really is getting late. uh,” he awkwardly stood, “thanks, um. for the talk.”

 

the older grinned. “it’s nothing. see? counselor.”

 

“what about you? not heading out yet?”

 

“i'm waiting for someone. shouldn’t be too long now,” he took a look at his phone clock as well. “take care on the way home!”

 

jisung couldn’t remove the smile from his face going home and to bed.

 

until he woke up the next morning, realizing everything he had spilled to minho that night. maybe he said too much and now minho’s had a different perspective about him— specifically about him with hyunjin. he even suspected jisung had a crush on him, how was he supposed to feel about that?

 

also, who was he waiting for that made him stay any later than 9 in the evening? as far as he knew, only the varsity teams could stay that late.

 

most of all, however, until this night he’d been thinking about how minho said what he did was stupid and uncalled for.

 

“he’s absolutely hopeless.”

 

“han. han jisung.”

 

“squirrel. _quokka_ , ffs.”

 

“did you just say _for fuck’s sake_ in _acronym_?”

 

“jisung! jesus,” changbin yelled, waving in his face.

 

he scrunched his brows together, running a hand down his face and sighed loudly. “sorry, i’m so out of it today,” he tried to apologize. the others sighed back, rolled their eyes yet held a sympathetic look in them.

 

“hey, you can tell us some other time, right?” felix reassured. “i think channie-hyung and the team are packing up for the night.”

 

“we’ll be home soon,” woojin added, “you rest.”

 

jisung flashed a small smile. “thanks, guys.”

 

they heard a heavy sigh and a bag placed harshly beside them. “are we good to go?” chan asked before he noticed them all huddled around jisung. “why do i always arrive at jisung being problematic?”

 

jeongin whined and tackled the blonde down for a [sweaty] hug. “he won’t tell us, hyung. coax it out of him,” he pleaded.

 

“no, innie,” seungmin chuckled. “he’ll tell us when he wants. i want to know, too.”

 

“i’m right here,” their subject sighed. his gaze set out on the field again despite it being empty. “it’s late, i can just tell you guys on tuesday.”

 

felix groaned. “this is why i hate saturday schedules. when our conversations get cut, they get cut ‘til the next time we see each other.”

 

“or sungie-hyung can just tell us over text,” the youngest suggested. said hyung shook his head.

 

“i don't think i can take retelling the story without wanting and taking physical comfort from you guys.”

 

woojin frowned and took jisung into his arms for a tight hug. “it’s that bad?” he felt a nod on his chest. his frown deepened. “we should get home now.”

 

**

 

“he’s so cute but he’s so _annoying_ , you know?”

 

hyunjin was sprawled out on his bed, kkami struggling to get out of his grasp. again.

 

“why don’t i have actual, functioning, talking bestfriends in school, huh?” he questioned the poor thing. “everytime i talk to someone, they rush away from me. do they not like me?”

 

“they’re too intimidated by your face.”

 

he turned to the doorway to see his sister leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. “i feel the same.”

 

“you’re intimidated by my face?”

 

“no, idiot. they’re intimidated by mine,” she corrected. she approached the two and sat beside them. “i think the only ones who have spoken to me with a calm face is ryujin and that kid who thinks he’s better than everyone else. not that he’s wrong.”

 

hyunjin’s ears almost perk up at the ‘kid’s description. “ji, aren’t you in section one?”

 

she snorted, “i’m in many sections, jinnie. clarify.”

 

“ _history_ section one, then.”

 

“yep,” she replied, emphasizing the pop. “why? you know someone?”

 

“uh, yeah. that kid, who thinks he’s better than everyone else, that’s jisung, right?”

 

“why do you have so many questions,” she deadpanned. “yes, that’s him. i have english with him as well.”

 

“have you not heard me whining to kkami about the annoying kid that i’m tutoring?”

 

yeji rolled her eyes and forcefully took the pup from hyunjin’s tight hold. “ah, that’s him?” she questioned. “of course i have. i came here to rescue him from your torturous grasp.” she faced kkami’s face towards her and nuzzled their noses. hyunjin raised a brow.

 

“rude. he was willing to listen to my problems.”

 

“you forced him.”

 

“i did not!”

 

“anyways!” she finalized. “he’s getting tutors? from _you_? why?”

 

hyunjin sported offense in his face. “you seem more intrigued that he's getting tutors _from me_ than him getting tutors at all.” he tried stealing kkami again, yeji evading his grab.

 

“i am,” she smiled sweetly. “but that is kinda weird. legitimately, he’s failing something?”

 

the boy nodded. he thought again how it was possible, but the papers told him what happened. however, he was still skeptical. “he is but it seems… i don’t wanna say it but scripted?” yeji paused babying the pup and stared at the other.

 

“scripted.” she repeated, emotionless. hyunjin nodded again. “what in fuck? how do you script failing a subject? no, no, _why_ would you script failing a subject?”

 

“exactly! look at this,” he rushed over to his bag to pull out the exam papers he didn’t get to return after jisung walked out the library. “there’s a lot wrong on the other pages, but the essay part. the most crucial part of the exam.”

 

yeji let one hand off of kkami, who seemed to be relaxed in the space formed by her legs, and took the papers.

 

her face contorted, confused. “even our lowest got points on this part. who even are these names he wrote? it’s also said to specify the dates, none of that on here.” she blinked. “it does seem a little scripted.”

 

“see??” he exclaimed, falling back on the bed completely. “i’m wondering why sir even considered the tutoring. if it was even the  professor's idea.”

 

yeji hummed. “what if you ask the dude?”

 

“he has a name,” he replied with an eye roll. he wondered why he was suddenly defensive. he cleared his throat. “what would that do? i can’t even talk to him properly without him giving back some sassy remark.”

 

“you could catch him in the middle?” hyunjin raised a brow. “i meant, like. if you find out the root, you could solve the problem easier.”

 

“i don’t get it.”

 

“just!” yeji sighed and continued to pet kkami. “my point is, if you get him to open up a little, maybe y’all can actually talk properly. you can start with that, so it isn’t so off-topic like what’s your favorite color or some shit.”

 

the boy sat up and snorted, it turning into a small laugh. “favorite color.” yeji rolled her eyes. “i got the advice now, though. maybe.”

 

she smiled at him and ruffled his hair. “you got this, dude. why haven’t you got this yet, anyway? you’re usually good with people. until they’re intimidated by your face like i said earlier.”

 

“i…” he trailed off. she had a point. meeting new people was simple for him. he could adapt to their personality, how he spoke and moved around them, after just one conversation.

 

what was so different with jisung?

 

he sighed and looked at his hands rested on his lap. “i don’t know. i’ll. i’ll figure it out.”

 

he felt soft rubs at his back and weight lifted off the bed. “you will. see ya at dinner,” yeji spoke over her shoulder as she exited the room, kkami still cradled in her arms.

 

“my emotional support boy!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this took so long honestly and it's kinda filler stuff so i'm sorrYDBDBSBZ [i say kinda because there are still some important details in this chapter so yea]
> 
> i feel like i should've mentioned it before but i write stuff as i go so that's why updates take a little longer than they shoUld but still i hope y'all are enjoying this so far !!
> 
> jisung's had a little surprise talk with minho and hyunjin with his sister!! sung makes some interesting discoveries *wiggles brows* while jin is little sus about the whole thing oof staY tUneD foR mOrE
> 
> also i'm still not convinced hyunjin and yeji aren't actually siblings lmao release the papers jk bye til next chapter!!


	7. vii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...ouch

true to his predictions, jisung continued to feel guilt and regret for the next few days. 

 

when they finally met up with each other at the front of the uni, he had told his co-maknaes the full story of the library.

 

_“that was dumb”_ , they commented, although jisung already knew that. _“you should apologize.”_

 

but in addition to that, he had told them about minho’s sudden counselling in the cafeteria. much to the group’s surprise.

 

“i’m honestly shocked you didn’t immediately run out the hall as soon as he said hi,” seungmin snorted. felix hit him on the back of his head. “ow— aren’t you??”

 

the blonde rolled his eyes. “jisung can be stupid but he knows how to carry himself around other people. even the,” he faked a gag, “love of his life.” the taller brunette let out a tsk.

 

“i’m gonna ignore the last comment. thank, you, lix,” jisung replied. “i’m not scared of him. if i was in the right mind, i think i would’ve even made efforts to win him over.”

 

jeongin raised a brow. “so you didn't?”

 

he blinked. _the whole time it felt like he was the one winning me over. i think. or maybe i’m just delusional._ “i heard that,” the tallest nudged him with an elbow. jisung groaned.

 

“delusional? about what?” he continued. 

 

jisung looked at them one by one, earning confused looks, also laced with concern. “he might have been flirting with me?”

 

felix cooed, “aww, really?”

 

“delusional.”

 

“let him have the moment, seungmin.”

 

he rolled his eyes, “this is why i didn’t say right away. who knows, maybe that’s really how he is to people.”

 

“what did he say?” jeongin pressed. 

 

red started to peek through his cheeks. “he’s fucking blushing,” seungmin groaned and pressed his hands to his head. 

 

“shut up! uh… he complimented me on being a good leader last sem,” sighs from around the circle, “and he called me… ‘smart cutie’.”

 

“what the fuck, that’s cute,” felix raised his brows almost in shock. “if that isn’t flirting???”

 

“still delusional,” the tallest countered, “you’re only smart, not a cutie.” and proceeded to be hit multiple times on the arm, laughing loudly at jisung’s response. “that’s kinda cute, though.”

 

“so am i being delusional or no? jeongin?”

 

the youngest was silent, but he was smiling shyly for some reason. they didn’t really know what to make of the expression. “hmmm, i don’t know. i call you cute sometimes, i’m definitely not flirting.”

 

“you have never called me cute, innie,” jisung replied, suspicious. he’s sure of the statement. “the only things cute to you are animals.” _actually, thinking about it—_  

 

“you look like a squirrel, though.”

 

seungmin and felix bursted into laughter while jisung moved to tackle jeongin onto the grass. “i despise you.”

 

jeongin giggled, “you love me the most out of us six.” 

 

jisung rolled his eyes and helped both of them up onto the bench again. “for real though, hyung…” they all paused. he sounded and looked serious, all of a sudden. he lost his smile.

 

“i think minho-hyung… i think he likes someone else.”

 

silence. the three looked at jeongin like he was crazy for saying something so controversial. jisung pressed his lips into a tight line and looked down at his hands.

 

“how exactly did you come up with such conclusion, jeongin?” felix inquired. seungmin took one look at the eldest and pulled him into a loose hug.

 

“i’m sorry! i just. i observed,” the youngest said defensively. “y’all know i stay around for a bit after classes sometimes for choir, right?” they nodded. “i.. see him waiting for someone? usually he’s in the—”

 

“cafeteria?” jisung cut. all eyes were on him then. jeongin scrunched his brows together and nodded. he took a deep breath. “before i went home that night, i asked him if he wasn’t heading out yet. he said he was waiting for someone and that it shouldn’t be too long now. it was like… nine at night or something.”

 

seungmin waved his arms around as some kind of signal. “pause! pause. first of all, in,” he pointed at jeongin, “why do choir rehearsals take that long?”

 

“we have night shifters, so there’s that. we try to coordinate around everyone’s schedule and maximize the time.”

 

“okay, then… second of all, who knows who he was waiting for? i mean it could be like, a relative.”

 

jeongin shifted in his seat and turned to a few students entering the campus. felix squinted his eyes at him, jeongin was avoiding eye contact. “you know who it is.”

 

“huh, hm, no, not at all!” he defended rather quickly, looking anywhere but the other three’s eyes. 

 

“damn,” seungmin arched a brow, “never took you for a spy.”

 

“i didn't mean to spy!” jeongin exclaimed. with wide eyes, he realized he indirectly admitted to having knowledge of who minho had been waiting for that night and tried to make a run for the main entrance— however, jisung pulled him back almost harshly into a tight embrace. 

 

the embrace was nowhere near comforting, though. it was almost threatening. well, it was. “what do you know?” jisung shifted, almost putting the younger into a choke hold.

 

seungmin snorted and pulled jeongin away from the other’s hold and onto his lap. “chill, sung,” he rolled his eyes and softly turned to jeongin. “who is it, innie?” 

 

“w-we could uh… later at lunch, we could ask—”

 

_rrrrrrrring!_

 

“—oops, must be my first period, talk to y’all later!” and that time, jeongin succeeded in escaping through the school doors.

 

“if that brat doesn’t show up during lunch,” jisung deadpanned, grumpily standing up and making his way to his class, as well.

 

“it’s weird he never told us that he saw something,” felix whispered to seungmin from behind jisung. “i mean… it's not a big deal if it was, like, someone we didn’t know? just some random school kid, right?”

 

seungmin scrunched his brows together in thought. “true. he could’ve described features or something. maybe we could’ve asked chan since he literally knows everyone,” he chuckled.

 

“chan does know everyone,” the blonde paused.

 

“yeah, you just repeated what i said.”

 

“epiphany?” jisung turned to them, having paused his walking.

 

felix blinked, for a second he thought he did have an epiphany, but it was gone in an instant. “...nevermind. i lost it.” the other two groaned.

 

*

 

"why's sungie so antsy?" 

 

jisung checked his watch for the fifth time since they settled in their table for lunch. "the brat has yet to spill the damn tea and he's late." chan, woojin, and changbin looked at the others almost nervously at how serious he sounded.

 

"there he is!" felix yelled across the cafeteria, pointing to the youngest of their group. they were complete today, exception of jeongin. who at the moment was smiling awkwardly and approaching them slowly.

 

"h-haha, hey, guys," he greeted. jisung looked at the others, then looked back at jeongin.

 

he smiled sweetly then nearly slammed a fist onto the table. "hi, what do you know about who minho likes?"

 

"too forward," woojin chuckled. chan scrunched his brows together. "not like you care, i guess."

 

"what do you know?" he prodded. 

 

jeongin glanced around the table, jisung following his gaze. it landed on the second eldest. "ch-chan-hyung—"

 

"wait, wait, is that what this is about?" chan asked, voice almost high pitched and brow raised. 

 

"i-i didn't tell them, i just…" innie trailed, "i told them we'd uh.. we'd ask you."

 

all heads turned to chan. his jaw dropped slightly, but was quick to recover and adjust himself. "a-alright, an announcement, i guess." jisung could feel his heart sinking. _what?_

 

"i've… we… minho and i have been seeing each other." 

 

*

 

that was the fastest jisung has ever left their lunch table, and the fastest he's ever walked to the nearest bathroom stall. 

 

_why the fuck am i crying?_ he whimpered in his head, locking the stall door and sliding down it. he let his head fall in his arms as the tears fell freely from his eyes.

 

"—sung? jisung?" he heard from somewhere in the hallway. it sounded like chan. it probably was chan. 

 

knocks found their way onto his stall. "go away," he mumbled into his sleeve. "i don't want to hear it."

 

"i'm sorry, sung, i— i didn't… i don't know what to say," chan said lowly.

 

jisung remained quiet. he'd talk another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow did i really disappear for months then proceed to deliver u This? ..guess i did i'm sORRY
> 
> here's a little twist that u might have seen coming?? i saw a tweet before that all hyunsungers agree on minchan and they are not . wrong . i will push through with my minchan agenda 'til i am six feet under ya hear
> 
> honestly i hope i can update more and actually finish the fic dkdjd this has gotten actually a little angsty but don't worry too much aight we'll lighten up with this
> 
> on another note, the past week has been crazy, every stay knows. they just did their first live in a while and my heart felt so relieved seeing them after that short while,, but for obvious reasons, i really really /really/ fucking miss woojin lmao
> 
> tho my ao3 isn't really,, a personal account, please know i'm always here to talk about whatever if u need an ear or two :3 hugs for everyone, stay strong, always know that me, skz, and woojin will always run with you at the pace that u need !! <3
> 
> 'til next chapter, hopefully soon :)


	8. viii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it'll get better soon sungie

_ jisung  _

_ where are u?  _

_ u missed last period, nothing really happened…  _

_ text me back. _

 

_ sungieee _

_ did u go home already _

 

_ seungmin and felix said u weren't responding to texts _

_ answer any of our texts, we're getting worried. _

 

_ sung… can we just talk, please?  _

 

...and more notify jisung's phone as he buried himself in his comforters. it was just the start of the week, but he had no desire to go back to the school anytime soon.

 

after a few moments of silence, he thought the others' worry had stopped, but instead his phone started ringing. he sighed heavily and opened his puffy eyes to look at the caller.

 

_ 'yang innie' is calling… _

 

he chuckled at the name he gave for the youngest. he'd always complain that it was "too formal" for the 'yang' to be in there. they never changed it anyway.

 

sliding a finger on the screen and pressing the 'speaker' option, he laid down on his back and placed the phone on his chest. "hyung?"

 

he hummed back. a sigh was heard on the other side.

 

"seungmin hyung said you missed last period. i'm assuming you're at home?" he hummed again. "...sounds like it, i guess."

 

"what do you want, in?" he mumbled. he had his eyes shut again, suddenly having the urge to cry. again.

 

"i… i don't know. i'm sorry?" jeongin said, clearly unsure of what he was supposed to answer to that. he sounded pitiful.

 

jisung scrunched his brows together. "what are you sorry for? you did nothing."

 

"i kept it secret." 

 

"but you didn't know for sure. even i knew he was waiting for someone that night, but i didn't read too much into it. you couldn't have known, do not be sorry, jeongin." although it still came out mumbled, there was a stern tone to his voice.

 

a sigh on the other line. "i'm still sorry." he was silent for a bit, jisung felt that the younger was weighing his next words. like he'd break jisung if he said something wrong.

 

"say it."

 

"huh?"

 

"you're hesitating. say it."

 

"i…" another sigh. "are you mad? at chan hyung?"

 

he thought for a bit. was he mad? jealous, for sure. but did he like minho enough to be mad at one of his closest bestfriends? "no."

 

"oh."

 

jisung almost laughed. "you're so cute, innie."

 

jeongin scoffed, "what?"

 

"nothing. anyways…" he paused. what would he say? is he supposed to say sorry back?

 

probably. but not to jeongin.

 

*

 

the next day rolled around, finally, and the first thing jisung set out to do as he stepped on campus was look for chan. the elder arrived at school a couple hours before his first class, so jisung decided he'd do the same. it was a bit weird seeing the area so empty, but he guessed it felt peaceful.

 

he walked briskly to a tree that they sometimes hung out under when the sun wasn't too provoking and it wasn't raining. a silver suitcase next to a black backpack was placed on the side of the tree. jisung smiled to himself and approached.

 

"he ran out?" a familiar voice asked. he couldn't quite pinpoint it. 

 

"yeah. i tried to chase but he wouldn't talk to me when i caught up with him." now that, that was chan.  _ he's retelling what happened yesterday…? _ "min… i feel horrible."

 

min. minho. ah, that's why it sounded familiar. jisung stood a few feet from the tree for a minute as the two presumably behind the tree stayed silent. does he keep approaching them? does he run, again? he keeps running away from his problems, what would be so different now?

 

he sighed heavily.  _ well… this wouldn't be the most embarrassing moment in my life.  _ "chan hyung."

 

there was rustling on the other side before chan finally stood to face jisung. "hi, sung." a pause before the younger ran to hug chan tightly.

 

"i'm sorry," they exhaled at the same time, causing giggles from both, and an extra chuckle on the side. chan pulled away to look at him and minho back and forth. "i would introduce but…"

 

"...we already know each other," minho continued. he smiled at jisung but looked down again, "i'm sorry, too."

 

jisung's eyes widened. "w-wha— ah no, no don't be sorry, please," he rambled and chuckled nervously. "it's not your fault… either of you. i got… ahead of myself."

 

chan shook his head. "your feelings are valid, ji. i just wish i'd told you guys sooner."

 

"and i'm sorry if i seemed to be, um," minho paused briefly, "flirty… sorry, too, channie," he sheepishly finished. the eldest chuckled and flashed him an endeared smile. 

 

jisung looked on with what felt like the same expression of endearment.  _ maybe this won't be that hard to move on from. _

 

in the distance, the bell rang and shuffles of students getting to first period were evident. "let's go, kids," chan offered, to which both youngers almost cackle at.

 

"you did  _ not _ just refer to your boyfriend as your  _ kid, _ hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this is so short for the amount of time it's been since i last updated BUT i'll give u the next chapter in like two minutes to make up for it uwu
> 
> MINCHAN NATION HAS RISEN and ji will be happy soon i promiSE u will get the content u hopefully came here for
> 
> if u've read this since i posted the first chapter i give u kudos for waiting for updates lmao i'm so sorry for taking 84 years
> 
> see u in the next one


	9. ix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung feels happy and starts being nicer to his tutor

it had been easier to move on from minho than he initially thought.

 

after the morning they made up, chan invited minho to lunch with the rest of them. well, not all of them, jeongin had make-up classes for a professor that hadn't been entering class for a couple meetings.

 

but during that lunch, jisung realized chan was better for minho than he probably would've been. 

 

it's evident in the way minho talked about the other in front of the group, stars in his eyes while chan reddened and cowered behind him. in the way they both looked so smitten for each other, with or without other people around them. in the way chan would just _do things_ jisung couldn't really see himself doing for minho.

 

maybe it should have made jisung sad, that he thought he wouldn't fit right with minho. but seeing right in front of him how happy they made each other, he put himself at ease.

 

 _i'm happy for them,_ he thought, smiling sweetly at the two, and at the rest of his group.

 

"creepy," seungmin commented, suddenly grabbing a fry from jisung's plate and throwing it at him. "why are you _smiling_ at us like that?"

 

jisung scrunched his face and ate the fry (earning complaints from the rest of them). "can't a man be happy for having friends like you all?"

 

"no," changbin deadpanned. woojin took another fry from the poor boy's plate to throw it at changbin.

 

"what did my plate of fries do to any of you???" they all cackled, settling down and smiling back at him. 

 

"we're happy with you, ji," their eldest grinned and put an arm around him, squeezing. "you're soft today."

 

"i just… realized some things," he smiled shyly. 

 

a bag was settled at the side of their table, an almost grumbling jeongin following suit. "professor didn't show up. again." he rested, more like shoved, the side of his face onto his hand and glanced lazily at the group.

 

felix sported a look of pity at the youngest before placing the plate of fries in front of him— "yah!" everyone laughed, jeongin starting to smile slowly. "i'll let it pass because innie's upset."

 

"it's fine, but thank you, hyung. what'd i miss?"

 

seungmin snorted. "sungie's being extra soft at the table."

 

"he's never soft, what do you mean _extra?_ " that time, jisung reached over to throw another fry at changbin's face. "did i lie??"

 

"binnie, enough," chan chuckled, arm lazily hanging over the back of minho's chair. "we appreciate you, sung. what _things_ have you realized, though?" he added, taking a sip from… someone's iced tea. 

 

"that's mineeee," minho whined. chan giggled and mumbled a _sorry_ before turning back to jisung.

 

he smiled at them and shook his head. "i'm just happy. for you guys." the couple sat up, half in shock and half in admiration.

 

"..thanks, ji," minho smiled widely, eyes even crinkling up in the corners. _i won't get over that smile anytime soon, though._

 

*

 

friday had arrived again. jisung had wired into his brain that he would arrive first in the library, wait however long he needed, and spell out a proper apology.

 

 _it’s fine, this isn’t nerve-wracking at all,_ he repeated in his head. he had literally no reason to be nervous. hyunjin seemed like a nice guy, right? he’d hear him out.

 

they were dismissed earlier than scheduled, he thought it was perfect. enough time to make way to the library to, hopefully, pleasantly surprise his 'tutor'.

 

but wait, this wasn’t exactly about pleasing hyunjin, right? he was just going to show up to apologize. maybe even own up that he didn’t need the tutoring, after all.

 

that’s right. that was all he was going to the library to do.

 

it was what he was prepared to do until he saw how hyunjin looked walking into the library.

 

the way he styled himself into black shorts, white shoes, an oversized, black hoodie, and that stupid, _stupid,_ black bandana adorning his head… 

 

“absolutely illegal,” he exclaimed. immediately, he slapped his hands over his mouth. 

 

with how quiet the venue is [and how loud it made jisung’s voice], it couldn’t be avoided that hyunjin had heard his comment. the boy approached the same table they sat in the previous week with a smirk.

 

“good afternoon,” he greeted as he set his things and himself down. “are we listening today?”

 

jisung slowly put his hands down and held them in his lap. “um… actually,” he began, looking around nervously, “i-i wanted to say sorry. for last week. my behavior.” _can’t even construct a sentence properly, jisung._

 

hyunjin's smirk grew wider. he leaned forward with an almost teasing expression, blinking rapidly (rather cutely) as well, “really, now?”

 

 _oh, what the—_ “fuck? i mean, oh shit, sorry, i meant, nothing,” the other rambled hiding in his arms on the desk. he heard a snort from the other side of the table and looked up to see perhaps the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen on someone’s face. “okay, stop that,” he pointed matter-of-factly.

 

hyunjin’s smile seemed to grow wider until he started giggling uncontrollably. “the fuck is so funny??” jisung whined. hyunjin took a breath and sighed almost contentedly. 

 

“i get it now. she was right.”

 

the younger raised a brow. “uhm?”

 

“ah, nothing. let’s start?”

 

“o-oh um… yeah about that, too—"

 

"jisungie!" someone whisper-called from the entrance of the library. they both turn to the voice to find none other than the president of jisung's section. "rare sight for you to be here."

 

"c-chan-hyung! haha, hey," jisung responded awkwardly. the elder raised his brow. he then turned his attention to the one opposite jisung's seat. 

 

"hmm, hwang, right?" hyunjin nodded. chan glanced at them both in realization. "oh, was i disturbing an important study session??" chan dramatized. 

 

hyunjin chuckled, "i-it's alright, we were just starting. how do you know my name?" he tilted his head. _cute,_ jisung said in his head. or at least he _thought_ he said it in his head. the tallest looked at him and giggled.

 

chan looked at the two back and forth. "ooookay, i see," he teased. jisung's eyes widened and he quickly hid himself in his arms again. 

 

"well, hyunjin, as our class president and member of the student council, i figured it'd be good for me to know who i handle in this batch, no?" hyunjin's smile grew as he nodded. "anyways, i'm bang chan, excuse my manners." he held out a hand which the other shook.

 

jisung remained silent, listening to their exchange. "jisung, you can stop with the hiding. i'll leave you to your own devices now," chan waved and walked away as the youngest lifted his head, looking defeated. hyunjin couldn't stop another giggle that fell out of him. "it's not funny!" jisung whined.

 

"what's not funny?" the other asked, tilting his head again. jisung rolled his eyes. "you being flustered? because that's peak comedy, really."

 

"shut it, this is why i hate you," he spat. hyunjin only giggled louder. 

 

"you like me."

 

jisung's eyes widened. "excuse me??"

 

"hm, not excused."

 

"bitch," he scoffed, "i-i don't, i don't _like_ you, what are you saying?" his cheeks were growing redder by the minute. the other's smirk grew wider.

 

"you like my face, at least," hyunjin said, resting his arms on the table and leaning over. his brow was arched teasingly, which annoyed jisung to no end but at the same time he looked _too good._

 

jisung scoffed again. "well, i'm not blind," he said, honestly. "you look... " _cough,_ "good. b-but i don't," _cough,_ " _like_ your face that's..

 

"that's gay, dude."

 

there was silence for two seconds before hyunjin bursted into stomach-clenching laughter that he couldn't stop. 

 

they were kicked out of the library for being too loud.

 

*

 

"that's—" _wheeze,_ "that's _gay,_ dude! like, _what???"_   hyunjin almost yelled, still not recovering from his laughing fit. jisung walked with his hands cupping over both ears. as with almost everytime he's spent time with hyunjin, his face was on _fire._

 

"ugh, shut it, you're being too loud," he complained with scrunched brows. the other took a breather, shoulders still shaking. "i didn't— i don't know why i said that."

 

hyunjin let out a happy sigh. "you're a funny, _funny_ guy, han jisung," he reached over to pat him on the back twice, "but i appreciate the implication."

 

he closed his eyes in irritation. "what implication?"

 

"...that i could _turn someone gay, dude,_ " he burst into laughter again. jisung groaned.

 

"maaan, fuck you," he started walking faster.

 

"oi," hyunjin giggled and caught up with the other with a few long steps, "too fast for that, don't you think? let's get some dinner first!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya it's been two minutes :D kidding it's probably been a shorter time ey two chapters in a row to make up for lost time 
> 
> hyunsung nation are we rising ???? are we sailing??? i sure hope so because it's taking 325 years, author
> 
> hope u enjoyed :)) see u in the next one agAIN hoping it doesn't take this long again sksksks BYE


	10. x.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung realizes things

_"let's get some dinner first!"_  

 

jisung began blushing furiously. he tried to hide it by looking away from hyunjin, but the blush was so intense that the red had reached his ears and his neck. "awww, jisungie's flustered? want me to take you out?"

 

"shut up," he muttered, still avoiding the other's gaze. he paused while hyunjin strolled ahead. "can we just find a place to settle for now? i… this session really won't take long."

 

the elder looked back and stopped, realizing he'd been walking alone. "hm? why's that?"

 

"just," jisung continued forward, "i have to tell you something, and this whole thing is done." hyunjin raised a brow but chose to not comment. he figured he would get an explanation anyway.

 

they walked the corridors of what seemed like the science department, laboratories and lecture halls alternating with each other. not far from the library, where jisung was sure he wanted to avoid for now. maybe for a while. 

 

the cafeteria is nearby, but at this hour students might be having a mid-lecture or after-class break. he thought he didn't really want that kind of attention on him. _two of the arguably most popular but definitely the smartest boys of their batch seen together, possibly hanging out, not acting as rivals like one would expect?_ who knows, really, what kinds of stories their batchmates could make up about them. 

 

thinking about it made jisung cringe, so he shrugged it off and walked past the cafeteria's entrance. "you don't want to settle here?" he heard hyunjin ask, but he simply shook his head and kept walking. "are you always this impossible?" the other continued, but jisung heard him follow anyway.

 

jisung felt a bulb _ding!_ on the top of his head as he realized where they were headed. he turned a corner to lead them into an area somehow hidden from the rest of campus; a few benches surrounding a small gazebo that was settled in front of a path into some woods. 

 

it was peaceful. though, a little… _romantic_ for the situation, in jisung's opinion.

 

"woah," hyunjin breathed. 

 

"never been here?" jisung smiled at him, small but enough to look amused.

 

hyunjin shook his head and continued to look around. "why is it like it's the first time you've been outside in like ten years?" jisung added. 

 

the elder snorted, looking back at him. "it's nice here. how'd you find it?"

 

"i walk around when i'm bored. get thoughts sorted, you know?" he replied, almost sadly. he shook his head, like shaking the distracting thoughts out of his head. "anyway, we're not here to talk about that—"

 

"you confuse me, han jisung."

 

he paused his rambling. hesitantly, he looked up only to rival hyunjin's gaze, which he couldn't exactly read. "what?"

 

"you're looked up to by a lot of people, you know. especially in our batch."

 

"honestly, i just think they're jealous."

 

"no," hyunjin chuckled. "do you hear yourself sometimes?"

 

"i'd… really not like to."

 

"wow, now you really, really confuse me."

 

jisung let out a breath, amused. "can you get to the point, hyunjin?"

 

"i think that's the first time you've ever said my name," hyunjin grinned, teasingly.

 

"it's actually not— _please_ get to the point!"

 

hyunjin approached, and the younger's heart started to beat a little too fast for his liking. the taller put his arm around him and guided them to sit on one of the benches. "easier to talk relaxed, no?"

 

jisung kept his head down, fearing his heart would beat faster if he looked up into _those_ eyes, and pushed hyunjin's arm away. he scooted almost to the edge of the bench but adjusted how he sat to face the other. "the _point._ "

 

"the point is," hyunjin started. "you show a lot of arrogance. you give us the face that you don't care what others think of you. or you do, but you only look at the good stuff and show it off. but i think, now it might just be me, but _i_ think. you think more about the bad comments than everything else."

 

jisung stared at a lone flower sprouting among the field of grass surrounding them. _he's right._ "what makes you think so..?" he asked instead.

 

"the thoughts you have, you said when you walk around when you're bored. what are those thoughts? you can't just be, i don't know, boosting your ego thinking about what people praise yo—"

 

"why does this matter?" he cut off. "why are you, like, psycho-analyzing me?"

 

"i wanted to offer more than homework help. maybe you've been failing because of th—"

 

"i flunked this on purpose!" jisung almost yelled in frustration. almost, because it only came out as a whisper by the end of the sentence. his eyes were squeezed shut, not brave enough to see the shock and disappointment in hyunjin's face.

 

hyunjin was shocked. he really shouldn't be, as he already shared his conspiracy theory with yeji a week back. he should be happy he was right, but now he's just… more confused. "why?" he spoke lowly.

 

"do i have to say everything?"

 

"if you want me to understand, then yeah. if you don't… then you have the right to refuse my question."

 

"it's stupid. it's so dumb," jisung chuckled, pressing a hand to his head, like massaging out a headache. 

 

it felt like deja vu, the way jisung suddenly felt safe to open up to someone he's not exactly close to, like he did with minho back then. he's surprised once he heard himself asking "would you believe that i failed history on purpose just to get tutors from the new kid in my section?" _what is it about these two, huh?_

 

hyunjin emitted a sound that jisung couldn't think of anything to compare to, and, unsurprisingly, he collapsed onto the bench into a fit of laughter.

 

"oh my god, you would make good friends with mine," jisung blurted out, not realizing the implication. _what reason would they ever meet each other…_ hyunjin wouldn't either, busy mocking jisung's situation through giggles.

 

"why?? what was the thought process??" he asked, incredibly amused.

 

"hey, it almost worked!! until sir said _you_ would tutor me, then i just got upset and decided to annoy you for the hell of it."

 

more laughter. "that's??? _that's_ why you were such a brat last week?? god, this could not get better."

 

"shut upppp," he whined, although also amused at how the other is reacting to the situation. he thought he would get a scolding of some sorts. "do you need _any more_ information about this, or can we call this off forever and go now?"

 

"noooo, no no," hyunjin almost wheezed. jisung would have been concerned, if it wasn't that he was wheezing because of the tragedy and hilariousness of his failed plans. "tell me more, _please._ "

 

"if you aren't serious, hwang, i'm going without you," he chuckled, moving to stand up. a thought flew by his mind that the other looked kinda cute like this, all happy and giggly, but especially because of… jisung. because of him, he had made hyunjin like this. albeit his stupidity being the punchline. 

 

 _he looks cute being happy because of me._ for some reason, he didn't try to push away the thought.

 

hyunjin took his time sitting back up properly on the bench and dragged jisung by the arm to sit back down. "no, really, tell me more. who's the guy and why are you so desperate for him?" he giggled.

 

jisung rolled his eyes. "lee minho. he actually told me he knew you."

 

" _ohhhhh!_ " the other exclaimed, loudly. "i get it, i get it. handsome— no, _pretty_ , very smart, and have you seen him _dance_ , though?"

 

the younger groaned, "i do _not_ need to know that information anymore! he has a boyfriend, who happens to be one of my best friends, and i stand by bro code." he's replied with a too-drawn-out _awwwww_ and an aggressive pat on the back. he swatted hyunjin's hand away, "and you're _still_ mocking me."

 

"okay, i'm sorry, i'm sorry," hyunjin finally settled, a sad smile forming on his face. "that's too bad. but there are plenty of fish in the sea," he paused, looking away from jisung. "especially for someone like you."

 

jisung paid close attention to the boy beside him. _is he blushing—?_ he smirked. "and what do you mean by _that_ , hwang?"

 

"ahh, nothing. you seem pretty okay to be around, is all," hyunjin looked back at him, the redness fading. jisung lost the smirk, which seemed to transfer onto the other.

 

"i seem 'okay'," he deadpanned. 

 

hyunjin shrugged, once again looking away from him and up towards something in the sky. "yeah, you seem good company."

 

"where are you going with this, again?" 

 

"i don't know, you dragged it out!" the taller scoffed, looking at him in amusement. "really, confusing, han."

 

jisung rolled his eyes. "maybe if you weren't so _eerie_ saying it wouldn't be hard for me to find another significant other, then—"

 

"oh, you dragged it out perfectly!" hyunjin giggled, making the other stare at him with wide eyes. "i didn't even _say_ that explicitly and you just pieced that together— wow, you amaze me." 

 

somehow, that made jisung blush. not as furiously as the night minho called him smart and cute all in one, but somehow having a really (really) gorgeous boy say that he _amazed_ him— of all words— with a certain look in his eyes that tell him that those words were meant, that he really does fascinate and amaze him. 

 

of course, jisung doesn't realize that he had been staring at said gorgeous boy's eyes for the past minute, and snapped out of it once he saw the telltale signs of another giggling fit in the other's wrinkling eyes and wide smile. _adorable._

 

"why, thank you," hyunjin continued giggling, bordering onto complete laughter when the younger realized _ah, he said it out loud again._ "yeah, you did. you should monitor that, somehow. you could be holding in a secret and ruin a friendship or something," he added. he sat up properly, leftover chuckles still bubbling from his throat. jisung thought he didn't mind the sight.

 

"i haven't done anything bad like _that,_ god, no," jisung chuckled, bending and resting his head on both hands. "see, the many, unorganized thoughts?" 

 

he heard a hum from the boy, assumed he was nodding. "it's nice you have some way to cope with it." they were silent for a moment, listening to fallen leaves rustle along the grass. "ranting is a good way to organize thoughts, too." 

 

jisung raised himself and faced hyunjin properly. there was an expression in the other's face that he couldn't exactly place. it was bashful, like he was hesitant to say what he said. but also in peace? confident? that jisung would agree to the suggestion. "i never really rant to my friends," he admitted, looking back at the grass.

 

"oh?" the other seemed surprised. "aren't you friends with felix?"

 

"...yeah?"

 

"he's a good listener." 

 

"yeah. and so is seungmin, and woojin-hyung, and basically all of my friends," he chuckled. "i just… i just don't." _i don't really know why, either._

 

hyunjin hummed, likely thinking of what he should respond to that. 

 

jisung knew it was unusual. you had all these great friends who would gladly lend their shoulder to you when need be, and he almost never takes the opportunity. jeongin was right when he said he only rants when the problem was really big… but maybe talking about the small things wouldn't be bad either.

 

"well… despite that," he heard shuffling, and it was hyunjin moving to stand up from the bench then smiling down at him, "i'll still be an extra ear if you need it."

 

jisung shouldn't have been as surprised as he was in that moment, really. they've been talking for the past… he didn't know minutes or _hours,_ at this point he should have suspected hyunjin was really moving to be at least his friend.

 

but he _was_ surprised, it showed in his face, and hyunjin was surprised that he was. "what? you don't believe me? i'm kinda hurt," he smiled, but also feigned uncertainty. 

 

"no!" jisung answered, a bit quickly. "no, it's just.. this is weird. i act like a brat to you and i didn't even— oh my _god!"_ his eyes widened, hands covering his also wide-open mouth. suddenly, he rounded hyunjin and knelt in front of him, upper body fallen to the ground in apology. "i didn't even apologize to you for that, i'm so sorry—"

 

then he heard snickering. again. "i swear, i'm really sorry, _please_ stop laughing at me, fuck's sake," he groaned. he heard the grass shift around him then he was being pulled up by some strong pair of arms, he noted. 

 

hyunjin turned jisung around to face him, though the smaller still faced the ground in shame. "hey, look at me," he spoke, hands still pressed into the other's arms.

 

jisung slowly raised his gaze, seeing a new expression in hyunjin's eyes. "it's okay. i understand, and i forgive you," he continued with a small smile that shouldn't have melted jisung the way it did, but it did so anyway. the taller raised a hand to ruffle jisung's hair, and that shouldn't have made him smile as wide as it was, either. 

 

but it did. and he was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no this is not the ending i'm not that cruel
> 
> HI it has Not been a year since last update uwu i hope u enjoyed this one and if u have thoughts about the chapter or the whole story so far,, pls comment i like reading comments hdhshs
> 
> oh i can finally say HYUNSUNG NATION WE RISE see u in the next one :))


	11. xi. epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

hyunjin pulled out a grey sweater, but tossed it aside immediately after seeing a stain on the sleeve.  _ damned dog got too excited after i got home, _ he thought, vividly remembering kkami jumping up and down on him right after the pup had eaten dinner. 

 

they saw the same dinner come from the dog's mouth, straight and fresh onto hyunjin's sleeve. the smell had washed off, thankfully, but it still left discoloration on the clothing.  _ might have yeji cut that up for a new fashion statement. _

 

he then found a nice button-up, but decided it looked too formal for the occasion. he  _ was _ just going to school after all. the only thing different was— 

 

_ buzz! buzz! _

 

hyunjin put the button-up back on its rack, rushing over to the bed and checking his phone. smiling at the contact, he sat down and opened the messages.

 

hannie: jinnie!

hannie: i mayyy be at school already 

 

me: someone's excited 

me: jk jk 

 

hannie: not excited at all 

hannie: just very 

hannie: very 

hannie: ultra 

hannie: mega excited 

 

me: u're so adorable lmao 

 

hannie: i can blush since i'm mostly alone 

 

me: so u WERE blushing that day!

 

hannie: …

hannie: i always get flustered when i'm around u, babe 

 

hyunjin audibly gasped, he was sure they hadn't started with the nicknames yet. perhaps it had been a next step in their… relationship? could you call it that? 

 

it had been about a week since jisung came clean about the whole fake tutoring thing, and they found themselves hanging out everyday after classes. they would grab some food then chill back at the hidden garden with the gazebo. 

 

hyunjin realized his definite crush (or maybe the fondness ran deeper) once they stayed at the gazebo a little later into the afternoon and he saw the absolute  _ art _ that was jisung being illuminated by the sunset colors. 

 

he stared as the younger talked about a documentary he watched about a wild animal— or was it about his songwriting hobby— simply admiring his golden features until jisung stopped and turned to look back at him. 

 

_ "you look like you're seeing a really good thing right now," _ jisung had joked, chuckling a bit awkwardly when hyunjin didn't respond.

 

_ "i think i like you," _ he finally said. boldly, he kept his gaze on jisung as his eyes widened and he stuttered, probably trying to find the right thing to respond to  _ that. _

 

_ "i— you really,"  _ jisung stuttered, continuing to chuckle nervously.  _ "really? me? why?" _ he finally let out.

 

_ "i didn't lie when i said you were pretty okay." _

 

that led to jisung playfully punching at the older's arms, then eventually ended up with both rolling onto the grass, laughing like lovestruck idiots— which was what they'd probably end up being.

 

however, all the 'jisung disappearing right after dismissal' situations were consistent and it wasn't much of a surprise that his friend group would find it quite suspicious. so, that morning, jisung decided to invite hyunjin to eat at the cafeteria with them for a proper introduction.

 

"yah, hwang hyunjin," yeji called from his bedroom door. she ceased movement as her eyes scanned the mess of t-shirts and sweaters around hyunjin's closet, and eventually onto, a shirtless, hyunjin himself. "why are you— nevermind."

 

hyunjin snorted, "what did you come in 'ere for?"

 

"i was gonna say," she rolled her eyes, "someone's waiting for you downstairs. so you better pick up this mess— including yourself— and get your ass down there." 

 

she turned to leave before hyunjin hurriedly called her back, holding up the discarded sweater. "can you like, tailor this? you can have it. cut it up, dye it, or—"

 

"oh my god, thanks, jin!" yeji excitedly grabbed the clothing, already making her way to her room across. " _ watch _ as the girls see me and follow the new fashion trend— you're a genius. love you!" 

 

the boy shook his head, smiling, and went back to his phone where he realized he had left jisung on read.

 

hannie: was that too forward i'm sorry 

 

me: i 

me: no it was fine 

me: it was good 

 

hannie: oh okay 

hannie: good

hannie: also i kinda lied 

hannie: come downstairs pls 

 

hyunjin's eyes widened at the realization. 

 

me: give me a moment please 

 

like a hurricane, he whipped up the clothes and shoved them back into his closet. he almost ran out the door before remembering he was still shirt-and-shoeless.  _ don't exactly want to give the boy a heart attack during his first time here… _

 

he dug a bit through the closet again before settling on a random white shirt. he waddled towards a pair of rubber shoes and slipped them on before doing a final run through his hair.

 

hyunjin jogged to the staircase and briskly walked down. it led to the living room, where jisung sat, already looking up at him. he seemed to be in a daze before hyunjin walked closer and held a hand out. "let's go,  _ babe _ ." he watched, smile forming, as the other's cheeks slowly filled with crimson. 

 

"okay," jisung scoffed but grinned after as he took hyunjin's hand as an assist to stand up. he changed his grip so he could intertwine their fingers and nodded at the taller. 

 

they made their way out of the house and towards the school, straight to its cafeteria.

 

"i  _ knew _ it! seungmin, you owe me 20!" felix yelled happily, pointing sharply at the mentioned boy. seungmin rolled his eyes, "later, jackass."

 

"i can't believe i was bet on," jisung feigned betrayal in his face, which hyunjin found incredibly adorable. he fought the urge to pinch his cheeks in front of the others, though he decided he'd definitely do it once they were alone. 

 

"hiya, hyunjin," chan grinned as the two sat in front of him and minho. "fancy seeing you again. how'd that study at the library go?" 

 

jisung gaped at him, while hyunjin almost bursted into laughter, both remembering the events of that day. "good, hyung," he smiled over at jisung, who was coughing and turning his head to hide his blush. "might be the best study session i've gone to."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized after i wrote this that this is like, the first time ever that i've finished a multi-chaptered fic. and that i do Not know how to end multi-chaptered fics oh my god
> 
> this is definitely not the end of hyunsung's journey and i'm actually thinking of adding extra chapters if i don't make a sequel,, but nevertheless
> 
> THANK YOU for reading this fic, whether u read the entire thing just now or read while i put u through Disastrous update schedules i am so sorry
> 
> i really really hope u enjoyed, pls comment ur thoughts (and if u wanna see like bonus chapters or something because i don't think i could let go of this au haha) and if u'd like to, check out my other works uwu
> 
> thank you again, hope to meet u in my next ones!


End file.
